


Apex Predator

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles cannot help teasing Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apex Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Steter please based on this “you being part dog has its perks, mostly for me because whenever i toss something away your eyes follow it and you perk up like you want to chase it but restrict yourself and its honestly the cutest fucking thing ive ever seen” Thank you!

Stiles bit his lip hard as he threw the ball for Prada and watched Peter’s reaction. 

Peter was the first person to tell everyone that werewolves were not like dogs, _thank you very much_ , but even he would have a hard time explaining away the way his entire body perked up as he watched the ball sore. It was apparent in the way he held himself that some part of him wanted to chase the ball.

His eyes never once looking away either helped confirm Stiles’ theory: in this way, just like dogs, at least this werewolf liked playing fetch.

Stiles sniggered as quietly as he could as Prada waltzed up to where they were sitting and dropped the ball at Peter’s feet. 

Stiles half wondered if Prada knew the struggle Peter was going through and brought the ball to him just to be a little shit disturber. The thought had merit and Stiles winked at her.

He watched as Peter picked up the ball and lobbed it across the yard and this time Stiles could not contain his chuckle as Peter’s entire being lit up. 

Peter turned his head to look at Stiles and raised a brow in question of Stiles’ apparently out of the blue laugh.

“It’s just,” Stiles started and then stopped himself, unsure if he should actually say out loud what he was thinking.

Peter motioned for him to continue.

“Okay, well, it’s just that you get so damn excited when the ball is thrown.” Stiles said, trying to keep his voice calm. “You literally perk up and your eyes zero in on the ball. Like, dude, if you were shifted right now you would be chasing that ball like nobodies business and it’s just really the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.” Stiles grinned at Peter as he finished. He could not help himself and he knew Peter would consider it a shit eating grin.

“Are you calling me a dog, Stiles?” Peter asked, his voice devoid of inflection.

Stiles froze, he knew what that voice meant. He had to tread very carefully.

“No,” He said. “You just have dog like tendencies.” He smirked as he slowly edged his way towards the edge of his seat.

“Dog like tendencies.” Peter repeated, eyes flaring.

Stiles hummed his agreement and gripped the arms of his chair.

“I think you’ve forgotten, Stiles, that I am a predator. I think I need to remind you.” Peter said around a mouthful of fangs.

Stiles did not stick around to hear what else he had to say, instead he shot up out of his seat and booked it, cackling as he went. Stiles did not spare a moment to look behind him, already able to hear Peter giving chase.

“Run, run as fast as you can.” Peter singsonged from behind Stiles. “I will catch you, because I ate the gingerbread man.”

Stiles snorted and lost his footing but Peter was already upon him, tackling him to the ground and rolling so that Stiles ended up on top. He grinned down at Peter and leaned in to nip at his wolf’s lower lip.

“You’re right. You’re the apex predator and I’m so scared.” Stiles laughed into Peter’s mouth.

 Peter’s only answer was a growl as he flipped them over and proceeded to show Stiles the advantages of being the predator.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
